


After dark

by Jean_grantaire



Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, very little plot, we all deserve something happy right lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jean_grantaire/pseuds/Jean_grantaire
Summary: written for the prompt: "Your hair keeps getting in my face."An early morning, some time after season 2





	After dark

"Your hair keeps getting in my face."

"Mmm." The blatant lack of apology came coupled with an equally lazy flick of the head. Philippe was rewarded for his complaint with another faceful of soft hair, its shine putting to shame the glint of soft morning light on expensive decorations where dawn reached its gentle fingers through cracks around the edges of thick, heavy curtains. 

Briefly, Philippe entertained the idea of poking his bedmate in the ribs or pushing him onto the floor to earn a stronger response. Perhaps smothering him with a pillow. But the body beside his own was warm and more relaxed than Philippe had seen in months; any tension he might have held bled out between fine sheets, delicately embroidered pillows and Philippe's arm resting low across his stomach. 

Belatedly following the brilliant river of hair that had swung its course across Philippe's face, more an afterthought of motion than a clean sweep carried through, the gold-crowned head turned towards him. The shadows of long eyelashes crept a retreat across smooth cheeks, one creased and touched pink from the press of an awkwardly-placed pillow during the night; eyes blinked open just far enough to meet his own. A few moments later came the gentle press of familiar lips, a greeting and an assurance in a language of love beyond the capabilities of the spoken word. 

There might have been important business that morning, in some world far beyond their own private one, brushed by dawn and radiating contentment. As Philippe tugged his Chevalier closer, tangling together their legs, tangling together their fingers, ducking close enough through the waves of blond curls to press another kiss to the back of his neck, he could only hope to protect them both from it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me at @almostasunking on tumblr!!


End file.
